Blossoming Over Rocks
by Critterz11
Summary: A series of AU/fanon-verse fics in which Sakura Haruno enrolls as an U.A. High student, making new friends and following in her path of a hero along the way. Also will focus on her interactions/developments with Eijirou Kirishima. Sakura/Kirishima. Also platonic/friendship/BroTP interaction for Sakura with Izuku, Ochako, Tenya and many others.


Sakura Haruno, was a newly-recruited U.A High student. She passed through her entrace exam with a B-ranking approval, as the school head saw her potential in strength, confidence and determination was pretty high. She did have a few things to work through, like considering to put teamwork at hand if needed, and she was looking onto hopes of making new friends or colleagues through her further training and enrollment in classes. An open seat had become available in Class 1-A, so Sakura was arranged to participate and take her class teachings in that homeroom. The girl with short, messily-trimmed hair and soft, flowing bangs overlapping her forehead took her book bag and sat down in the open seat, alongside the other students.

In front of the class, the teacher spoke with a rather gruff, but moderate tone of voice. He had messy black bangs with untrimmed stubble around his face, which his eyes spoke of as nothing but exhausted and in serious need of a break. His name was Aizawa Shouta, and his task was to educate and look after each student to the best of his limits. "Class, today we will be welcoming a new student who has enlisted in participating in our homeroom. Please show appropriate respect and consideration to welcome Sakura Haruno around here, as she will need it." Aizawa explained, before he took a calming breath and sipped a bit of coffee from his canister.

Sakura became flushed, not sure what to say. How would anyone approach her? Would they be afraid if they knew of her tremendous levels of strength and how much power she could release within a single jab of her fist? Would anyone be scared, see her as an disgraceful student? Sakura's teal-green eyes scoped around from side to side, frantic, as she held the palms of her hands pressed together. Thankfully, it was only a few seconds of stress that broke into relief as one of the students approached her kindly and calmly. It was a fairly lean boy with curly green and black hair, freckles dotted softly at the soft dumpling-like cheeks and innocent appeal his face offered.

"Hi." He spoke, a bit of a nervous tone in his approach itself. "My name's Izuku, Izuku Midoriya. But, you could call me Deku, as in, "can-do-it" Deku. It's nice to meet you, Haruno-chan." He offered out his hand softly, to my own. I took it with confidence and shaked softly.

"I'm Sakura...Sakura Haruno" The pink-haired girl replied. "It's nice to meet you as well, Izuku...Deku." Sakura giggled a bit, bashful. She could see this boy was pretty nice and considerate, so maybe they'd likely become friends. Izuku began to show Sakura around to the other students, which were welcoming to meet her as well. All of them, except for one. A boy with protruding, spiny blonde hair and cragged teeth just turned away, not interested.

'"Just more competition. Know your place, that's all." He spoke, scowling. Sakura just sighed, knowing this guy was probably a heated delinquent with a massive ego upon his shoulders. Izuku spoke along, informing Sakura on Bakugou and how he had...a bit of a temper.

"Got it." Sakura added, keeping her cool as she smiled. Sakura approached to speaking with Ochako Uraraka and Tenya Iida, two really kind students who also were Izuku's closest friends and partners.

"Is it true you have a quirk powerful enough to shake the earth within five feet around you?" Ochako beamed, her brown eyes sparkling with reverence and high-esteem.

"Well...not really..." Sakura sweated off her question. "It was more like two feet if anything...Heh."

"Still, that's quite impressive, Haruno." Tenya acclaimed, fascinated. "You seem like you'd be a tough cookie to crumble if any baddies were to close in around you." Sakura giggled, a bit flushed by the bulking, but gentle blue-haired boy's appreciating words and compliments.

"Hey, we're going to do some training later on? Would you like to join us, Sakura-chan?" Izuku asked, curious if she wanted to join in.

"Maybe. I'll starting off small before I can get to where you guys are it." Sakura informed, grateful by the offer. "You guys have been here at least for two years, I'm just starting off-" She almost stumbled, bumping into a passing student. Thankfully, the student had managed to grab hold of her back and support her from fully falling onto the ground.

"You alright there?" The voice asked, concerned. It was a boy with peach skin, bright reddish eyes and hair that looked like a crimson blaze of flames. He had two spiked tips in front of his bangs, resembling small animal-like horns. His smile, although strange, was kind of cool.

"Yes...I'm fine, araigato uh..." Sakura bowed, smiling softly with thanks.

"Kirishima. Eijirou Kirishima. Nice to meet you!" He spoke, shaking his hand with her's. Sakura could feel his skin had a strange texture, almost like that of granite or the rocky bits of sand you'd find on the beach. "You new around here?"

"Yes, my name's Sakura. Sakura Haruno" She replied. Kirishima grinned again, bearing his surprisingly-adorable fangs in a pearly smile. "Would you...like to be friends?" Sakura asked, out of curiosity.

"Dudette. I'm all for making new friends!" Kirishima reassured, boldly. "Making friends is very manly...and wholesome."

Sakura couldn't help but feel a rush of energy surging in her heart. She had just made friends with this guy, but, yet...was there something tugging more that was making her somewhat smitten for this boy. It wore off a few seconds later once Kirishima headed to his seat, even taming the annoyed beast in Bakugou's rambling as he passed by. He seemed like a very nice guy, and she was confident to be as reassured as he was with her new hero path.


End file.
